Doctor Poison II
Doctor Poison is a supervillain who disfigures her own face to repulse the world. A sadist beyond imagining, she conducts hideous experiments on unsuspecting captives. She has also experimented on herself, becoming her own favorite test subject. She faces off against Wonder Woman with a series of deadly toxins emitted from handheld weaponry as well as from her own body. Her true name is never revealed, but she is the granddaughter of an earlier Doctor Poison, who challenged Hippolyta during World War II. History ;"The Pandora Virus Part 1," ''Wonder Woman'' v2 #151 (October 1999) ;"The Pandora Virus Part 2," ''Wonder Woman'' v2 #152 (November 1999) Dr. Poison joins forces with Devastation, using the dark child's blood to create The Pandora Virus, an elixir that turns humans into mythological creatures. Poison experiments on an unwilling captive, transforming him into a giant spider - a twisted version of the mythological Arachne - and setting him lose upon an unsuspecting city. Wonder Woman, with the aid of Rama, the avatar of the Hindu realms, defeats the creature and captures Poison - but not before she is able to release the Pandora Virus into the air. ;"The Witch and the Warrior, Part 1," ''Wonder Woman'' v2 #174 (September 2001) ;"The Witch and the Warrior, Part 2: Girl Frenzy," ''Wonder Woman'' v2 #175 (October 2001) In the aftermath of Our Worlds at War, as New York tries to rebuild, Doctor Poison is just one of a multitude of female supervillains set loose by Circe to wreak havoc upon the city. Targeting male heroes and villains, Poison is joined by New-Wave and Moonbow as they take down Atom Smasher, Icicle, and Robin. When Wonder Woman and dozens of female superheroes eventually save the day, Poison's fate is unknown. ;"They Might Be Giants," ''Wonder Woman'' v2 #179 (May 2002) ;"Villainy Inc?" ''Wonder Woman'' v2 #180 (June 2002) ;"Warrior's Heart" ''Wonder Woman'' v2 #181 (July 2002) ;"The Amazon's Brigade" ''Wonder Woman'' v2 #182 (August 2002) ;"The Triumph of Trinity!" ''Wonder Woman'' v2 #183 (September 2002) ;"U-Boats and Dinosaurs" ''Wonder Woman'' v2 #184 (October 2002) After breaking Doctor Poison out of prison, Queen Clea recruits her into a group of female supervillains called Villainy, Inc. - an updated version of Clea's 1940s gang, whose members included Poison's grandmother, the first Doctor Poison, a Japanese princess who challenged Hippolyta's Wonder Woman. The new group travel to the lost world of Skartaris where they ravage the land and its people in a scheme to control its central power source. Poison uses her venomous gases to sedate the natives upon which she performs horrible "body-bank" experiments, turning them into zombie-like creatures. But she and the rest of Villanly, Inc. is eventually defeated and when Wonder Woman arrives and leads the people of Skartaris on a revolt. ;"Who Is Wonder Woman, Part Two," ''Wonder Woman'' v3 2 (September 2006) ;"Who Is Wonder Woman, Part Five," ''Wonder Woman'' v3 Annual 1 (November 2007) During Princess Diana's self-imposed exile as Wonder Woman, Doctor Poison - along with fellow female supervillains Doctor Cyber and Osira - challenge her replacement: Donna Troy. Later, when Diana resumes the mantle, Poison joins forces with a horde of supervillians to stop her. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Comic Book Characters